


Loopholes

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [59]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Episode: s01e13 Michael's Gambit, F/F, Humor, Post-Coital, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: "If Michael didn’t want us all to fork each other, he wouldn’t have put all these rockin’ bods together.”





	Loopholes

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Challenge #564 prompt: Kink.
> 
>  **Major Spoilers** for the entire first season up to the last episode, where the fic diverges right before the "re-do."

“Are we supposed to feel this… _good_? I mean, now? Is it allowed?” Tahani is still catching her breath as she props herself up on her elbow and looks down at Eleanor.

Eleanor, who doesn’t like to be upright (or verbal) after an orgasm, just shrugs. “Beats me, sweet cheeks. I mean, if Michael didn’t want us all to fork each other, he wouldn’t have put all these rockin’ bods together.”

Tahani nods sagely. “It does seem like an oversight to match others up to such peak physicality.” She motions down the bed. “You’ve given my tongue and fingers quite the workout. I’m sure you’ll have no problem…reciprocating?”

“Uh, _yeah_ , get over here,” Eleanor says, urging Tahani to straddle her lap. “I may not be a great person all the time, but I’m decent with a cooch. As long as you don’t mind lack of eye contact.”

“An attentive lover at last. Ravish me at your leisure, Eleanor,” Tahani says cheerfully, winding her arms around Eleanor’s neck as they move against each other.

“So our combined neuroses make for great sex,” Eleanor says, head tipping back as Tahani kisses down her throat. She grins. “Quite the kink in the system.” She wants to add a _stick that in your pipe and smoke it, Michael_ , but figures it might kill the mood.


End file.
